The proposed project will support an educational program in genetics for faculty of audiology training programs and audiologists from early hearing detection and intervention programs with the goal of improving training of future audiologists in the clinical, technical, ethical, social and legal issues surrounding the provision of genetic services and molecular testing for hereditary types of hearing loss. This goal will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) the development and implementation of a needs assessment survey of existing graduate-level training programs in audiology concerning the incorporation of genetics into their curriculum, 2) the establishment of an Advisory Board consisting of genetics professionals, audiologists, educators and bioethicists to guide the development of an educational program in genetics, 3) the implementation of a 7-day summer workshop during each of 3 consecutive summers targeted to faculty of audiology training programs as well as to audiologists from early hearing detection and intervention programs, 4) the development of an educational notebook for participants in the educational workshop containing materials which will assist them in integrating genetics information into their own curricula for audiology students and 5) the establishment of a comprehensive evaluation component to determine the effectiveness of the educational program in accomplishing the goal of the project. This project will be performed by a team of experienced geneticists. educators, evaluators and bioethicists to effectively accomplish the specific aims.